The Secrets Of The Great Master Shifu
by Warrior Dragon Critic
Summary: Shifu explains his past to Po and The Five and gets a new green robe Now Scorpion Attacks Dragon Warrior Noodles And To Fu Its up to Shifu, Po and The Five to stop him


**Narration Scene**

Po: The Valley Of Peace Has Been At Nothing But Peaceful, The Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five have defeated all the bandits and are in peace.

 **End Of Narration**

Mr Ping: Po I have some news to tell you son

Po: What is it

Mr Ping: I am changing the shop name from Mr Pings Noodle Shop to Dragon Warrior Noodles And To Fu.

Po: That is Awesome!

Mr Ping: I know right and I am even making new signs to for the shop, so it can get a lot of people here.

Po: That's Gonna be amazing dad.

Guest: 2 Dumplings Please

Mr Ping: Of course

Guest: Thank you

Po: I am gonna go up to the Jade palace I think Shifu wants me there

Mr Ping: of course son, Shifu is doing something very special

Po: C ya later

 **Po Runs Up To The Jade Palace**

Tigress: Po your here

Crane: Wussup Po

Po: Sup Guys good to be here

Monkey: Shifu is gonna be telling us some very great stuff about him today

Po: Cool

Shifu: Today Is My Celebration Day Where I tell you all about my past and I will finally get a new robe since I am becoming a higher master of the Jade palace

Viper: Will I get the robe?

Shifu: Its ok Viper, Zeng is getting it for me :-)

Mantis: I can't wait to see it

Shifu: Well you all met my father Shirong, I am gonna to tell you my training progress with Master Oogway

 **Po begins clapping**

Shifu: Plz don't do that now Po

Po: Oh sorry

Shifu: Well it all started out when I was a little boy when I first came to the palace

 **Flashback scene happens**

Oogway: Hello Little One

Shifu: Agh, who are u

Oogway: I am Oogway, Master Oogway these are the Furious Five my students

Shifu: um.. hi, I was all nervous but it was when my big journey happened when they all splited up

Shifu: The Five have split out master I am… sorry

Oogway: Its okay Shifu, U are becoming a really good master :-)

Shifu: Well thanks

Oogway: Next Month Is Your New Training to Become a new master

Shifu: Awesome!

 **Back To Po and Everyone**

Shifu: Yes I was a little bit of a Nerd back then

Po: Its okay we all were

 **Back to Flashback**

Shifu: The Next Year I was ready for my training

Oogway: Shifu you coming?

Shifu: Of course Master Oogway

 **Oogway and Shifu perform at the palace**

Audience: YAY!

Oogway: I have chosen Shifu as the new master

Shifu: I had done it

 **Flashback over**

The Five and Po: That was amazing

Shifu: And now it is time to put on my new robes

Po: Yahoo!

 **Zeng Gives Shifu his new robe**

Zeng: here u go master shifu

Shifu: Thank you Zeng

 **Shifu puts on his new green robes**

Shifu: Well how do I look?

Po: AWESOME!

The Five: That's amazing

Shifu: Thank you students :-)

Mr Ping: PO!

Po: Dad what's wrong?

Mr Ping: Its scorpion

Po: Oh no! Guys let's go

Shifu: I am coming with you I can defeat her

Mr Ping: She has an entire army now

Tigress: Lets go!

Scorpion: Hello Fools

Po: Hi ya

 **Po does a kick**

Po: Agh!

Monkey: Po you okay?

Scorpion: He is dead now

Shifu: Its her new power she has the ability to make people fall down, You attack her army I'll fight her.

Scorpion: Well Well Shifu I remember you Oogway's pafethic student

Shifu: Turns out I am a lot more stronger now!

Scorpion: Fight me then, Hi ya!

 **The Five destroy her army**

 **Scorpion fights Shifu:**

Shifu: Haha I am more powerful

Scorpion: What the, OWW!

Scorpion: You will pay for this shifu:

Shifu: You are going to chor garm prison scorpion

Tigress: Po your back

Po: Yeah I am still alive, Shifu, Dad you okay?

Shifu: Better Then Ever Po

Mr Ping: I am okay and look at my new signs Dragon Warrior Noodles And To Fu is amazing now

Po: Yep

Shifu: Po has got a lot of fans haha

Po: Well I guess we're done for today

Shifu: Well let's go back to celebrate at the arena

Po: Yeah man! Lets go guys yahoo

 **Oogway does a narration**

Oogway: Shifu is a great master and hopefully Po will be ready for his next threat

 **The**

 **End**


End file.
